Our First Time
by Nudeym00gle
Summary: Lucina and Laurent are both seventeen years old, in 6th Form, studying for their exams, and they decide it would be a good idea to be each other's study partners at the weekend. As it turns out they have had crushes on each other for ages and it gets the better of them and their plans for exam practice.


"Nominitve?" asked Laurent

"Der, Die, Das, Die," replied Lucina

"Accusitive?"

"Den, Die, Das, Die"

"Dative?"

"Dem, Der… Dem, Den?"

Laurent chuckled.

"That's right - Genitive?"

"Des, Der, Des, Der"

"Well, you know the Four Cases for'The' now,"

German grammar stressed Lucina out far too much, so it was up to her good friend Laurent to help her out, just the two of them spending time together with fizzy drinks, chocolate biscuits, cheese toasties, the TV, and a comfy sofa.

"What did you want to do next?" asked Laurent, reaching for an another chocolate biscuit

"Can we have a break? We've been working for almost an hour," replied Lucina, stretching up and cricking her back

"Uh, I suppose we can have a brief respite. Though you have your first German exam in a week's time…"

"Please don't remind me, I'm loosing sleep over it… I go to sleep reciting verb conjugations in my head."

Laurent chuckled.

"Perhaps, a constitutional would be for the best,"

Laurent reached for the TV remote and switched on the TV, and flicked through the channels absent-mindedly, while Lucina texted her friend Noire.

"I'm guessing there's nothing decent on," asked Lucina

"Merh, the curse of daytime…" replied the redhead with the glasses.

He stretched his long legs out in front of him and yawned, politely putting his hand in front of his mouth.

"What time is your mum coming home?"

Laurent checked his watch, and saw the time was 2:10 in the afternoon.

"She told me she was in the hospital labs all day today which usually means she'll be home about seven this evening."

Lucina gave a yawn also and stretched her legs. Even when she yawned Laurent thought she was beautiful, to him she was the most perfect person in the world. The way her dark blue eyes shined in the sun, her long, silky hair and the way her sweeping bangs framed her face. Then, suddenly, Lucina rolled onto her back and stuck her feet in Laurent's face.

"Hey, whatcha think of my socks?" she smiled, waving her feet around under his nose.

Laurent was taken aback but he still chuckled, he didn't take her as one to do silly things like this, however her socks had fox faces on the feet, they were, undoubtedly, rather cute.

"Pfft, haha, they're very sweet," he replied as he held her right foot, to look at.

"Ah! Don't do that my feet are ticklish!" her right leg spasmed at the gentle touch.

Laurent looked slyly at her, and she cocked an eyebrow at him, as if almost to challenge him and he immediately started to tickle both her feet.

"NO! NO! Stop it! Ah!" she squealed

Lucina fell off the sofa with a thump and Laurent followed suit and started tickling her body when she was on the floor, him straddling her legs. He didn't know quite what got into him, but he let his childish, fun side out for once in his life. Lucina was laughing and squirming on the floor, tears rolling from the corner of her eyes.

"No! Stop! Oh my god! You're such an ass! Ah!"

Laurent stopped tickling her and the both of them were laughing with reckless abandon, Lucina rubbed her eyes, wiping away her tears and sat up coming face to face to the young man and his glasses, their laughs died down slowly. Lucina didn't know what overcame her but she suddenly pressed her lips against his. The kiss was quick and spontaneous, and Laurent came away with his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Oh god." said Lucina

"Lucina?"

"I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what happened there. I just…"

"It's ok," Laurent tried to calm her.

"No, it isn't! Oh god, shit. I'm so sorry." her hand came up to her mouth and she wriggled out from underneath Laurent and ran to get her books.

"No, Lucina, wait, come back."

"I sh-should probably go home, I've messed everything up…" she stumbled to get her possessions together

"No, no, no. It's ok," Laurent tried to reassure the girl that was so obviously flustered and embarrassed.

"It's really not Laurent. I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry."

Laurent grabbed Lucina's hand.

"What if I wanted you do that?"

There was an atmosphere so thick you could cut it with a knife, the two teenagers stared at each other, directly in each others eyes.

"You… wanted me…?"

Laurent let go of the young woman's delicate hand and he could feel every fibre of his being quake with fear and anticipation.

"I…" he stammered, Lucina patiently looked intensely into his olive green eyes.

"Lucina, I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure to be friends with. Your intelligence, your humility, your ability to be friends and an inspiration to almost everyone. I cannot hide how I have felt about you for the past year and a half any longer. I must tell you that I love you and admire you ardently."

Lucina blushed and put her books back down on the table, she was astonished - Laurent never gave any sort of indication direct or otherwise of his feelings in the past, despite being one of the most direct people she knew.

"I… I felt like I could never tell you nor hint towards my affections. I mean, look at me." Laurent bit his lip and looked forlornly at the carpet, and something tugged at Lucina's heartstrings.

"There are so many other guys in our year that have openly said that they would have you, that think you're attractive too, but at least they have the looks to compete… I'm just average."

Lucina walked towards him and placed her palms on his cheeks, the thumb on her right hand caressing his cheek.

"I don't think your average… I think you're one of the most amazing men I've ever known." she gave a crooked smile and cocked her head and looked into his worried eyes, reassuringly.

"Are… Really? You think that?"

Lucina nodded.

"I love you too."

Laurent smiled, wide, Lucina had never seen his face like that and it only served to make her reciprocate. She brought his head down, which was a distance, Laurent towered at 6′3, a foot over Lucina. Laurent wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and they brought their lips together once more. The two kissed passionately, yet with inexperience, Lucina wrapped her arms around Laurent's neck and the kiss deepened with tongues, it quickly became wet, yet neither minded this. Eventually they broke apart, breathing heavily, and Laurent dropped his arms from Lucina's waist and covered his mouth while he cleared his throat.

"Um, would you like to take this upstairs… to my bedroom?" he asked awkwardly

She giggled.

"Ok,"

Laurent took her hand and lead her upstairs. His room was exactly as she expected it, it was organised and clean with minimal clutter apart from the huge amount of books that lined the back wall, and his computer desk which was covered in revision notes.

Lucina jumped on his comfortable double bed, and sat on her knees expectantly, Laurent scratched the back of his neck and walked towards her slowly.

"I… How should we proceed?" he asked Lucina

"I'm not sure… Are you asking if we…" she trailed off

"Excuse me?"

"I've… never had sex with anyone before." Lucina stated, diverting her eyes to the right."

Laurent's cheeks flushed and he bit his lip.

"Well, neither have I… Though I wasn't expecting that…"

"What that I'm a virgin?"

Laurent shook his head. "I wasn't expecting to have sex with you…"

"Well… Do you want to?"

The tall young man blinked in disbelief.

"Well… If you're comfortable with that, I don't want to force you into anything…"

The young woman smiled coyly.

"Do you have condoms?" she asked, curiously

"Yeah, I kept the ones they gave us at the Sex-Ed faire we had…" Laurent run his hands through his red hair, trying to relax himself.

"Well… I want to, if you want to." she said calmly

"Are you sure that you're happy to do this? I don't want to disappoint you…"

"Laurent… I trust you, that's why I want to have sex with you, I wouldn't offer otherwise. We can learn together,"

Laurent nodded his head in understanding walked towards Lucina on his bed and sat down next to her.

"Do… you… want to carry on with kissing?" he asked

"I did rather enjoy making out with you," Lucina mused

Laurent chuckled at the term 'Making out', it wasn't something he was used to hearing. Lucina shifted so she was closer to him and Laurent closed the gap between them and they began to kiss, this time slower and with more build up. Laurent's arms found her waist once again and just held her gently and cautiously, Lucina draped one arm over his shoulder and the other one found his hair and she began playing with the back of his neck. Laurent could feel the heat rising in his face as he added his tongue in and they both started to have a fight in their mouths, a fight for control and domination. Eventually, however, Lucina won, she pulled Laurent down on top of her and he settled on lying in between her legs, while Lucina pulled her legs up by his side. The two pulled away, panting and smiling.

"May I?" asked Laurent, fingering her T-shirt

"Of course," she nodded

Laurent continued with taking her top off, leaving her with just her with just a blue lacy bralet on top.

"Cute bra," he remarked

"It's the comfiest thing I have to wear," Lucina replied, feeling a little embarrassed

"I think it's nice," replied Laurent planting a kiss on her chest, then moving to her neck.

Lucina let out a little sigh as the young man on top of her started nipping the skin on her neck, he moved one of his hands up to her hair and entangled his fingers in it so he could move her head to expose more skin. Lucina wasn't sure but she swore she could feel his crotch stiffen, suddenly making her head swim. She sat up, disturbing the assault Laurent was casting on her collarbone, and began to clumsily take his t-shirt off and took off her bralet, exposing her breasts to him, however covered them with her arm.

"Why are you hiding yourself?"

"My boobs are kind of small…" she sighed and Laurent looked down at his naked chest.

"It's ok, so are mine," he teased

Lucina suddenly grinned and started laughing, taking the arm she used to cover herself and covered her mouth with her hand.

Laurent began to play with her left breast, and ran his thumb over her nipple, making it harden underneath, Lucina stopped laughing as she shifted under Laurent and bit her lip in ecstasy.

"God, you are so beautiful." Laurent whispered as he started to kiss her tits.

"Laurent… bite my nipple," she urged, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He happily obliged her request, and gently bit and sucked the teat, her fingers tugging at his warm auburn hair, as her face grimaced and her breathing shook. Laurent lifted his head after pleasuring her for a few minutes, and went back to kissing her lips. Lucina suddenly grabbed his belt and began to tug at it, while he feverishly pecked her lips.

"Someone's getting frisky," he remarked

"Just take them off," she growled

He was surprised at how Lucina's personality switched, though he guessed that when carnal urges overtook someone's brain you could never tell how someone would react.

Laurent sat up and undid his belt, Lucina lying on the bed breathless and topless and Laurent felt his heart swell at the sight of her completely raw in front of him. Undoing his jeans he took them off along with his underwear, his semi hard dick exposed to her. Lucina followed suit, undoing her jeans and taking them off with her knickers, neither could quite believe that they were naked in front of each other, their clothes lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Laurent began to touch her womanhood, completely unsure as to where he should be touching, just going off what he could gleam from pornography, which slightly concerned him, regardless the young woman underneath began to squirm under his control.

"Is this ok for you?" he asked, feeling lost

"Kinda…"

He nodded, and Lucina moved his hand slightly up, to where her clit was, and he continued to pleasure her with more success this time, much to his relief. After a couple of minutes her legs started to shake and kick and she began to gasp and squeal.

"Laurent!"

He began to increase the speed and the pressure on her clit, and her body suddenly jolted up and she grabbed his head, and began to scream in his neck.

"Fuck!" Lucina forced out, grabbing his hair, violently

Laurent was getting harder, he moved his hand to her opening and felt that she was dripping wet, he began to rub her juices up onto her clit and around her vulva, and then slid two fingers inside her and began to stroke her insides. She fell back onto the bed and began to grasp the bed sheets, she purred and gasped and rolled her hips into the thrusting motion of his fingers. Lucina didn't even realise that she had her eyes closed all this time until she opened them and looked at Laurent's face.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" she managed to ask, when he withdrew his fingers

"Like what?" Laurent asked, naively

"Well… I mean… I could give you oral?"

"Ohh, ok well… Do you want me to lie down?"

The two of them could feel how awkward this was, almost exclusively owing to their inexperience, however it was going better than either of imagined.

"Yeah,"

Lucina sat up and watched Laurent roll onto his back and lie down, his erection standing proud from his crotch.

"You're pretty big," she commented, rubbing her hand around his dick

"I think I'm around six and a half…"

"I… don't know how big that is in comparison…" Lucina admitted, sheepishly

"So, you were saying that as an idle compliment?" chuckled Laurent

"Well, if you want a guy to feel good about himself, I presume you compliment his dick," she replied

"Well then, my penis appreciates your admiration,"

Lucina snorted and continued to massage his member and rubbed the slit at the top, feeling little drops of pre cum emerge from the head. She stilled her nerves and attached her mouth to the top of his dick. Her tongue began to circle the head and licked up the little spurts of pre cum as it came, she mentally remarked at how mild Laurent's tasted, nothing like the horror stories that her friends told her. Laurent sighed and began to stroke her hair, and he relaxed into his lovers pace. Lucina began to bob and up and down slowly, her tongue continuing to stroke the top of his dick, Laurent began to swear under his breath, and bucked his hips under the intense pleasure. This continued for what seemed like ages, Laurent lost all sense of time and was completely immersed in the pleasure he felt. Lucina came up to catch her breath, her mouth covered in the saliva, and Laurent smiled at her.

"Are you ready to do it?" he asked the blue eyed girl

She nodded quietly and gave a reassuring beam.

Laurent reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer and withdraw a condom, he deftly removed it from the wrapper and rolled it over his fully erect dick.

"Are you happy to go on top?" he asked

"I can try, I'm sure we can do other things too," she replied, nodding her head in agreement

Lucina straddled Laurent's hips and lifted herself up so she was above his member and slowly sat down on top of it.

"Tell me if it hurts," Laurent spoke, kindly, grabbing her hips to help her ease down slowly.

Lucina sighed as Laurent's dick slid into her, almost effortlessly. The foreplay seemed to help her, she experienced no pain, which made her calm almost immediately.

"It's ok," she reassured the man below her, as she began to roll her hips.

Laurent began to squeeze her bottom, and guide her up and down on his dick. She placed her hands on his chest and the two of them worked in unison, up and down, up and down. Laurent sighed and gave Lucina a light spank on her butt, which made her jump.

"Do that again." she ordered

He spanked her again, and she bit her lip leaning into his chest.

"Again, harder." Lucina demanded

There was a crack as Laurent's hand contacted her skin, he lifted his knees up and began to thrust up into her, Lucina growled and dug her fingernails into his chest, as his dick hit her in the right spot. She couldn't keep it in and began to cry out in pure pleasure.

"Nnngh, Fuck, Laurent…"

She sat up again and began to grind on his lap, she just followed her instincts and the way she was moving made her feel so good.

"Oh god," moaned Laurent

The two began to roll their hips together, in harmony, not sure how they managed to do it on their first try, but Lucina couldn't care less. They just followed each other's movements, happy in each other's sweaty company. Their breathing became more laboured as time passed, there was a mixture of tiredness and being horny, yet their need to reach a climax kept them going. Lucina slowed down and sat on top of Laurent to catch her breath.

"Do you want me take over?" asked the young man below, between ragged breathes.

She nodded her head, wordless, yet words weren't needed for the lack of stamina that Lucina had to keep going and ride out until the orgasm.

Lucina dismounted, albeit rather ungracefully, and collapsed on the bed next to her lover who kissed her once again. Laurent rolled on top of her and Lucina rearranged her legs so they were crossed on his back. The young man aligned himself and slid back within her, Lucina moaned as she felt his dick rub against her walls. He began to rock his hips slowly, trying to gain a rhythm, as Lucina latched onto neck and began to pepper kisses up and down and on his collarbones. They both groaned as Laurent thrusted desperately.

"Just go at your own pace… Just like that…" whispered Lucina in her lovers ear, urging him to slow down and take his time. She scratched his back as she felt him go in as far as he could, hitting her sensitive spot, and she arched her back and began to mirror her lovers movements with her own hips. They were both going crazy, and could feel the need to speed up and get closer to the finishing line. Laurent eventually moved Lucina's legs so her knees were by her ears, pinning her legs there and he began to work towards the climax. He sped up and they both started to take leave of their senses, not caring how loud they were.

"Ngh! Harder!" Lucina cried

Laurent complied with the young woman's request and grabbed her left breast with a free hand and began to knead it, Lucina, out of frustration, rushed her hand to her clit and began to rub aggressively to speed the process along, however, Laurent didn't mind and instead could feel the heat pool into his crotch.

"Fuck, Lucy…"

Lucina couldn't help but blush at the pet name he'd given her.

"Lucina… I-I can't… nuh…"

"Are you gonna cum?" she asked

"Yeah…"

"Do it, ah- cum in me." she ordered, her free hand tugging his hair angrily.

"Fuck- Fuck- Fuck- Ah!"

Laurent felt an explosion resonant through his body, it travelled up through his spine, it spread through his head and made his heart fit to burst. Lucina spent another few minutes finishing herself off and she cried out when she finally experienced her own finish, just as powerful as Laurent's. Laurent rolled over from on top of Lucina and the two of them were sprawled next to each other sweaty and exhausted. After taking the condom off and disposing it his bin, Lucina shuffled up and made space within the crook in his arm, and they both cuddled up and were silent for the next ten minutes.

"How was that?" asked Laurent, breaking the serene atmosphere, Lucina looked up and pecked his lips.

"Awesome."

"I'm glad," he hummed

Lucina shifted her body and settled on top of him, her chin placidly resting on his chest and looked directly into Laurent's green eyes.

"Can I say something?" she asked

"Of course,"

"I want to thank you for being my friend through my mum's chemotherapy and the funeral. You got me through everything…"

Laurent offered a crooked smile.

"I wasn't the only one… Your cousin and his family all moved to be closer to you and your twin brother and sister. Inigo, Noire, Nah, Yarne, Severa, Kjelle, Brady and Cynthia, and all our parents… They were all there for you, Morgan, Marc and Chrom."

Lucina kissed the young man's chest and nuzzled her nose, taking in a deep breath, and taking in the smell of the sex in the room.

"You were the only person I cried in front of… I couldn't do it in front of anyone else… I just… I just couldn't do it. And you hugged me… and wiped my tears away."

Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She'd spent so long having to stow everything away, she was the eldest in the house, she had to behave, she had to perfect to everyone, she had to be the role model for her younger twin siblings. So she cried. Even though Laurent wasn't one for expressing his emotions so plainly rather more through his words, he couldn't help but feel empathetic towards the girl in front of him. He scooped her up in arms and cradled her in his arms and let her cry in his neck.

"I- I really miss my mum!" bawled Lucina

"I know you do… It's ok." Laurent stroked her hair and her naked back and held her until she stopped crying.

"I'm so sorry…" Laurent lifted her chin with a finger

"Never be sorry for how you feel."

She gave a sombre nod and Laurent rocked side to side with her.

"Would you like to keep doing this?" asked the redhead

"You mean do I want to carry on having sex you?"

"Indeed, but rather in a more… steady situation, than we're currently in…"

"Are you asking if I want to date you?" she smiled

"Well… Yes. To be frank. We don't have to call each other boyfriend and girlfriend just yet, but if you want… I'd like it if we could spend more time together; go for walks, go to the cinema, get lunch together."

"I think… I'd like that too," Lucina replied, bumping her nose against his.

They forgot about revising that day, but neither cared; they were just content to be with each other at long last.


End file.
